


Fireworks and Trouble

by Jandeera



Series: A Long Way From Home Alternate Universe [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Fireworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jandeera/pseuds/Jandeera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening conversation between the two sons of the Steward of Gondor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks and Trouble

"Boro, Boro. Look, look at this!"  
"What exactly am I looking at?"  
"I learnt about it with Master Touron."  
"That's great Fara, but what is it?"  
"Master Touron said you spent your lessons with him staring out the window. Why were you staring out the window Boro, you can't learn if you don't pay attention."  
"I did pay attention to his classes, little one. Just... Not as much as he would have liked."  
"Why?"  
"Because I didn't want to listen to him."  
"Why?  
"Because he's boring."  
"Why?"  
"Because he is."  
"Why?"  
"Are you being annoying for reason Fara?"  
"No."  
"And why are you here? I thought you were helping Mithrandir in the Archives today."  
"I got bored."  
"You never get bored in the Archives!"  
"I did today."  
"And why did you get bored?"

Faramir started to answer his brothers question when a series a large bangs were heard overhead. Both brother rushed to the window in time to see bright flashes of light against the cover of the overcast sky.

"You set off Mithrandir's fireworks?"

A mischievous grin was Boromir's only answer.

"You are going to be in such trouble when he catches up with you later!"


End file.
